The PAW Patrol Game Collection Character Movelist
These are the Movelists used for the Characters that appear in Pups Trouble Through Time. Chickaletta's movelist Triangle button: Peck Circle button: Egg throw Square button: Purse Swing Triangle in air: Drill Peck Circle in air: Egg Drop Square in air: Purse Smash Hold the X button: Wing Flap Level one attack: Super Peck Level two attack: Chicken stampede! Level three attack: Egg Roll Level four attack: Egg Storm Hikari Hamasaki's movelist Triangle button- Kick Circle button- Ninja Star Square button- Punch Triangle in air- Ninja Kick Circle in air- Sai slash Square in air- Fish slap Level 1 attack: Roundhouse kick! Level 2 attack: Smoke Bomb Shockwave Level 3 attack: Firework Fiasco! Level 4 attack: Gone Fishing!! Robo-Pup's Movelist *Square button: Electrical Strike. Hold Square for Plasma Ball! *Triangle button: Speed Boost! Hold Triangle for Speed Demon *Circle button: Plasma Grenade! Hold Circle for Plasma Rocket! *Square in air: Eletrical Pounce! *Triangle in air: Speed Pounce! *Circle in air: Plasma Hammer! *Hold the X button- Hover mode *Level 1 attack: Glitch out! *Level 2 attack: Plasma Infection! *Level 3 attack: Heavy Weaponry! *Level 4 attack: Plasma Finale!! Marshall's movelist *Square button: Fireball. Hold Square for Fireball Burst! *Triangle button: Fire Axe. Hold Triangle for Axe Swing *Circle button: Watercannon. Hold Circle for Water Rocket *Square in air: Fire Kick! *Triangle in air: Fire Hydrant Smash! *Circle in air: Water Whip *Hold the X Button: Water Jetpack *Square Square Square: Flaming Roundhouse! *Square Square Circle: Sweeping Trip! *Square Square Triangle: Flaming Karate Chop! *Circle Circle Circle: Water Hammer! *Triangle Triangle Triangle: Axe Ambush! *Square Triangle Circle: 3 Alarm Combo! *Level 1 attack: Fuzzy summon *Level 2 attack: Tailspin *Level 3 attack: Water Monsoon *Level 4 attack: Dragon Fire mode!! Kiddy's movelist Triangle button: Fire Boomerang Circle button: Fireball Square button: Supernova Triangle in air: Fire hammer Circle in air: Fire stomp Square in air: Dragon kick! Level 1 attack: Fire Cannonball! Level 2 attack: Flaming Haymaker! Level 3 attack: Vulcan Fury!! Level 4 attack: Dragon Fire mode!! Tundra's movelist Triangle button: Ice sword Circle Button: Snowball Square Button: Ice Fang Triangle in air: Ice block Smash Circle in air: Ice cube Cannon Square in air: Frozen Punch Level 1 attack: Snowstorm Summon Level 2 attack: Sonic howl Level 3 attack: Hailstorm summon Level 4 attack: The Snow Wolf Cometh!! Blizzard's movelist Triangle button: Ice punch! Circle button: Snowball comet! Square button: Ice Nunchucks! Triangle in air: Ice Slam!! Circle in air: Ice Ninja Stars!! Square in air: Ice Hammer!! Level 1 attack: Frozen Drop Kick! Level 2 attack: Blizzard Burp! Level 3 attack: Snowball Roll! Level 4 attack: Ice Dragon mode!! Chase's movelist Triangle button: Net Blast Circle button: Police bite! Square button: Megaphone Triangle in air: Taser Circle in air: Cuff boomerang Square in air: Net overhead! Level 1 attack: Megaphone blast! Level 2 attack: Pepper Spray! Level 3 attack: Cone Ambush! Level 4 attack: The Lighting of Justice!! Penelope's movelist Triangle Button: Handy glove slap! Circle Button: Mic Nunchucks Square Button: Defibulator Jab Triangle in Air: Needle point Circle in Air: Song Wave Square in Air: Defibulator Smash!! Level 1 attack: Mic Battering Ram! Level 2 attack: Defibulator Overload!! Level 3 attack: Super Song Wave!! Level 4 attack: Encore Preformance!! Kiko Hamasaki's movelist Triangle button: Umbrella smack! Circle Button: Umbrella Swing up attack Square button: Fan swing Triangle in air: Umbrella Smash Circle in air: Umbrella drill! Square in air: Fan toss! Hold the X button: Umbrella float Level 1 attack: Umbrella Spin Level 2 attack: Cherry Blossom storm! Level 3 attack: Umbrella Overdrive! Level 4 attack: Umbrella Dance!! Rocky's movelist Triangle button: Wrench attack! Circle button: Claw Attack Square button: Punch! Hold Square for The Rocky Right! Triangle in air: Wrench smash Circle in air: Claw Swat Square in air: Flying Overhead Level 1 attack: Wrench throw! Level 2 attack: Tools of the trade!! Level 3 attack: The Rocky Rush! Level 4 attack: The Rocky End! Dusty's movelist Triangle button: Lasso Lash! Circle button: Whip Whack! Square button: Branding Iron Triangle in air: Horseshoe swat! Circle in air: Whip it good! Square in air: Branding Bash! Level 1 attack: Chandelier Fall! Level 2 attack: Barrel Roll! Level 3 attack: Tumbleweed Stampede! Level 4 attack: Gold Armor! Alex Porter's movelist *Square button: Phaser Blast! Hold Square for Phaser Charge *Triangle button: Yo-Yo Swing! Hold Triangle for Yo-Yo Spring! *Circle button: Volleyball Shot! Hold Circle for Sponge Storm! *Square in air: Laser Rebound! *Triangle in air: Yo-Yo Spin! *Square Square Square: Plunger Gun! *Square Square Circle: Smoothie Blindness! *Square Square Triangle: Frisbee Distract! *Circle Circle Circle: Cake Brick Bash! *Triangle Triangle Triangle: Yo-Yo Skillz! *Square Triangle Circle: Pots and Pans! *Circle in air: Volleyball Spike! *Level 1 attack: Kite Surfy Thingy! *Level 2 attack: Super Trike! *Level 3 attack: Laser Blaster Overload! *Level 4 attack: Giant Alex!! Cali's movelist Triangle button: Pounce Circle button: Tail Smack Square button: Scratch Triangle in air: Pouncing smash! Circle in air: Yarn ball smack! Square in air: Aeiral Claw! Level 1 attack: Feline Fury! Level 2 attack: Yarn Ball Bomb! Level 3 attack: Bigger Fish to Fry! Level 4 attack: CLAWS for Effect!! Rubble's movelist Triangle button: Shovel attack Circle button: Drill attack Square button: Hammer attack Triangle in air: Aireal Shovel Circle in air: Aireal Drill Square in air: Aireal Hammer Level 1 attack: Rig Rampage! Level 2 attack: Drill Douser! Level 3 attack: Sledgehammer! Level 4 attack: ULTRA SUPREME GIANT hammer!!!!! Katie's movelist Triangle button: Karate Kick! Circle button: Karate Chop! Square button: Bo-Staff Swing! Triangle in air: Brush whack! Circle in air: Showerhead Swing! Square in air: Sud Smash! Level 1 attack: Giant Scrubber Level 2 attack: Giant Broomstick Whack! Level 3 attack: Bubble Bath Blowout!! Level 4 attack: The Inner Phoenix Inside of Me! Zuma's movelist *Triangle button: Water Gun *Circle button: Buoy Shot! *Square button: Triton's Spear! *Triangle in air: Water Hammer! *Circle in air: Buoy-rang! *Square in air: Triton's Smash! *Level 1 attack: Anchor Smash! *Level 2 attack: Revenge of Poseidion! *Level 3 attack: Boat Show! *Level 4 attack: In Too Deep, Dude! Lilac's movelist *Triangle button: Grass Lasso *Circle button: Vine Swing *Square button: Rose Shot *Triangle in air: Lasso Smack! *Circle in air: Vine Hammer *Square in air: Rose Smash! *Level 1 attack: Sunflower Spread! *Level 2 attack: Vine Overload! *Level 3 attack: Rose Ruckus! *Level 4 attack: OVERblossomed Madness! Scrather Hinako's movelist Triangle button: Tennis Racquet Swing! Circle button: Skateboard Boomerang! Square button: Shadow Fluid Phaser Triangle in air: Fern Toss! Circle in air: Stoney Scrather Smash! Square in air: Straight Flush! Hold the X button: Jet-Pack Float Level 1 attack: Spark Bounce! Level 2 attack: Morph-Board! Level 3 attack: Spark Dunk!! Level 4 attack: Snowstorm Scrather!! Darappa Hinako's movelist Triangle button: Shadow Whip! Circle button: Axe Toss! Square button: Hammer Time! Triangle in air: Shadow Wheel! Circle in air: Axe Swat! Square in air: Hammer bash! Level 1 attack: Rhino Charge! Level 2 attack: Fire Storm! Level 3 attack: Nightmare Darkling Level 4 attack: Vulcan Fury Darapppa!! Zack Ryder Jr.'s movelist *Triangle button: Kick! Hold Triangle for Roundhouse Kick *Circle button: Uppercut! Hold Circle for Harmonia Trance *Square button: Punch! Hold Square for Hard Hook! *Triangle in air: Soccer Ball! *Circle in air: Sniowboard Smash *Square in air: Pup-Pad Bommerang *Square Square Square: Speed Bag *Square Square Circle: K.O. Combo *Square Square Triangle: One-Twoo Roundhouse *Level 1 attack: ATV Ride! *Level 2 attack: Snowboard Snowstorm! *Level 3 attack: Uppercut Frenzy!! *Level 4 attack: Maximum OveRyde! Gill "Fuax" HawkStar's movelist Triangle button: Feather Throw! Circle button: Time Bomb Square button: Guitar Smack! Triangle in air: Feather Spread! Circle in air: Time Hammer! Square in air: Hawk Dive! Hold the X button: Hawk Glide! Level 1 attack: Hawk Dash! Level 2 attack: Time Freeze! Level 3 attack: Time Atomica! Level 4 attack: Rock And Hawk And Shock And PAW!!!! Skye's movelist Triangle button: Twirling Tornado! Circle button: Dash Ram! Square button: Pounce Attack! Triangle in air: Tornado Downward! Circle in air: In Air Dash! Square in air: Downward Pounce! Hold the X button: Wings! Level 1 attack: Strong Wind attack! Level 2 attack: Ultra Twirl! Level 3 attack: Helicopter Ram Attack! Level 4 attack: Hurricane Frenzy! Suzan "Sagwa" Hinako's movelist Triangle button: Ninja Stars! Circle button: Black Dragon Magic! Square button: Plasma Sais Triangle in air: Mid-Air Karate Chop! Circle in air: Black Dragon Smash!! Square in air: Kunai Downward! Level 1 attack: Magic Madness!! Level 2 attack: Ninja Star Monsoon!! Level 3 attack: Thunderstorm Suzan!! Level 4 attack: Black Dragon!! Category:Movelists